Break Again
by HAYDENpfan
Summary: Emily Prentiss and Ian Doyle had a relationship far beyond what either of them ever talked about. When Declan's mother not only kidnaps Declan, but Doyle and Prentiss' daughter as well, it creates a turn of events for everyone involved, and changes the lives of all parties involved.
1. Emily

**Hey guys! First Criminal Minds fanfic. I do have fourteen other stories though, so hopefully that first sentence didn't scare you off. And just to let you know, this is my first time writing a story on a laptop, so please excuse a few errors. I used to type at the speed of light, and now my little hands are desperately trying to find the right keys, and it's slightly frustrating. Anyway, thank you, and feel free to review!**

**The start of this story takes place during "It Takes A Village".**

**~Hayden**

Prentiss sat in her cubicle, looking at the pictures of all the women suspected of being Declan's mother. It was slightly frustrating in a way, considering Doyle had had ties with _all _of these women. Not that she was jealous; she wasn't. However, going undercover for so long, and having to be so close to Doyle, she couldn't help but have some sort of feelings for him.

In the middle of debating if she should ask Doyle about Declan's mother yet or if she should wait was interuppted by her cell phone vibrating loudly. Picking up her phone, she saw the number was private. That could be anyone, from a prank call to a lead on a case. Needless to say, she had to answer the call.

"Hello?" She asked quietly into the speaker, not wanting to disturb the hustle and bustle of the office.

"Emily. It's Clyde."

Emily sighed in relief. Clyde Easter was her former Interpol team leader, and a trusted friend after tipping her off to Doyle's escape. She hadn't heard from the man since she had faked her death seven months ago, and it was a nice reminder.

"Where have you been?"

"Not running around trying to get in Doyle's way, like you and your team."

Emily chuckled. "As much as I missed you, Clyde, why are you calling?"

"I need to tell you something. You're probably not going to like it, but you need to hear it."

Emily sighed and placed a hand to her head, her nerves tensing at the sound of un-needed stress. "What is it, Clyde?"

"It's about Isabelle."

Emily was not looking forward to this. Her entire team was in the briefing room, listening to Garcia give the team some new information. She knew they were only there to help her, and that no judgement would be held on what she was about to say. However, the subject was one she had avoided for fifteen years; she had fully intended to avoid it forever.

She knocked on the door slightly to give her team a heads up. Their heads all turned to her, and she felt on the spot; JJ, Rossi, Reid, Hotch, Morgan, and Garcia were all there.

"Hey, guys," Emily said, standing in front of her empty chair. "I have some . . . new information to tell you."

"Go ahead," Hotch said, folding his hands on the table. The team discarded and previous papers in their case files, and dedicated their attention to Emily.

Emily smiled. "You all know how I met Doyle a while ago, and we began dating soon after. He had already had Declan. However, before this . . . we had a previous relationship."

Morgan raised his eyebrows. "I thought you were introduced by a mutual friend."

Emily nodded. "We were. He didn't know we already knew each other. That's why we . . . hit it off so well. Before Doyle got so far into the buisness he was in. We met multiple times through my travels as an Interpol agent. We were aquaintances. He was a common sight for me. After a few run-ins and such, I . . . I got pregnant.

"When I had my abortion at sixteen, it had been awful, and felt completely wrong. I wasn't going through that again. I told Doyle the next time I saw him, and he was willing to make the effort to help. He almost seemed excited, and since I couldn't raise the child with my job, and he was willing to, it seemed like it would all work out. Then I started to hear the rumours of his success in terrorism, and he started to become more of a target by Interpol. There was no way I was going to have that for my child, so I cut off all contact. When the time came, I gave the baby to Clyde Easter. He had connections and could give the baby what it needed, a good life and happiness. So I let it happen. The next time I saw Doyle, I told him I had miscarried. He believed it up until seven months ago. Somehow, he had figured it out. He wasn't just upset about Declan, he was upset about our baby as well."

"Okay," Rossi said, pressing his hands to his temples. "You had a child together. I can understand how that would make your lives more difficult, but how does this add into the investigation for Declan? Doyle is in custody, there is no way he could track down this other child."

"No, he can't. But the people who tracked down Declan might be able to, and they could use both children to harm him. Doyle is a lot of things, but he cares for his kids more than anything; even the one he hasn't met. We need to track down my daughter and protect her, before she gets dragged into this."

"Okay," Hotch nodded. "Where do we find her?"

Emily shrugged. "I honestly don't know. I gave her to Clyde and he took care of her for a while before he found a family. The family put their names on the birth certificate, and had absoloutley no intentions of ever mentioning her real parents. Clyde I know checks up on her from time to time, he pretends he's her long lost godfather or something, but I never asked. I just felt guilty. But I named her, so I do know that. Her name is Isabelle. Garcia, I can give you Clyde's number, he can give you more information to track her down. I just want to bring her in before she gets hurt."

Garcia nodded, her headband bouncing . "You give me his info, and I'll have her address and background information in a jiffy."

"Alright," Hotch said. "Morgan and Prentiss, keep interrogating Doyle and figure out who Declan's mother might be. Rossi and I will keep looking for Doyle's associates, and JJ will go with Garcia to help with Isabelle. Let's get this investigation going."


	2. Isabelle

**Thank you to lizzabet for reviewing, and bree22p, lizzabet, DianaJ22, shoppergflute, crazyobsessions, lachildress, Mixuuhh, Snape'sGirl6-7-90, and anonymous8998 for favorite/following. Love you guys!**

**~Hayden**

**...**

"Chiefs are you with us?"

"Oh yeah!"

"Chiefs are you with us?"

"Oh yeah!"

The cheer was interuppted by the crowd roaring. Isabelle turned around to watch as her high school football team ran the ball for a touchdown, putting them two points ahead in the last minute of the game. The crowd went wild, making it virtually impossible for Isabelle and her squad of cheerleaders to start any cheers.

One minute later, the game was over and the cheerleaders hovered on the track, waiting for their coach. Isabelle shivered and pulled her jacket closer. She had ditched her skirt for warm up pants and a jacket over the top of her uniform, but the cold Michigan weather had no mercy.

"All right, ladies! I will see you all tomorrow, bright and early at seven!" Coach Sam said, smiling excitedly. Groans were audible throughout the entire sqaud, and passing spectators laughed.

"Just kidding," Sam said, smiling at her team. "You can have the weekend off. I will see you all Monday after school!"

"That is more like it!" Kaitlyn said, nudging Isabelle. Isabelle smiled, nodding her head.

"No kidding! I don't even think I'm capable of moving at seven in the morning," Isabelle said, putting her gloves and scarf on.

"Isabelle, classes start at seven forty-five. I know you wake up before seven for a fact!"

"Yeah Kaitlyn, but not on a Saturday!" Isabelle said, nudging Kaitlyn. She grabbed her bag and started walking with Kaitlyn in tow. "Are we walking together?"

Kaitlyn nodded. "Yeah, but I told Robert he could come over after the game, so he's going to walk with us."

"Ohh, Robert. He's a senior! And a captain in football!"

"Yeah," Kaitlyn laughed. "And I'm a junior. And you're a sophomore!"

"Keep stating the obvious," Isabelle laughed. "Oh, shit, hold up. I left my hot chocolate back at the track. Meet you at the high school?"

Kaitlyn nodded. "Don't rush, Robert always takes forever to get out of the locker room."

Isabelle nodded and turned around, maneuvering her way through the thinning crowd of spectators. After going back to the track and picking up her drink, the stadium was deserted and the parking lot only had a few teens and football players left. Isabelle hated walking by herself; it was always after curfew and really dark after football games, and she watched too many scary movies to not be scared.

She walked around a black SUV, only to run into a woman with long dark hair. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" Isabelle said, regaining her balance. The woman just shook her head and smiled, seemingly not bothered.

"No worries. What's your name?"

"I'm Isabelle," Isabelle smiled, shaking the woman's hand. "You are...?"

"Chloe. Chloe Donaghy."

"Oh," Isabelle said, surprised. "I've never met you before. Normally in this small town, you know everyone. Were you here to watch the other team?"

"Um, yes, I was," Chloe said, smiling. "You have lovely red hair. And blue eyes. They remind me of someone I know very well."

"Oh! Thank you," Isabelle said, shifting. Generally she didn't talk to strangers, and this woman seemed slightly odd. She smiled too much, and she sounded foreign. Maybe Irish. "At any rate, I should be leaving, my friends are probably waiting."

"Of, course," Chole smiled. "Have a great night." To Isabelle, it almost sounded as if Chloe's voice had sarcasm in it. Needless to say, she left quickly.

...

"You have keys?" Robert asked as they walked up to Isabelle's door. The lights had been left on, after Isabelle's mother left for work, so she didn't have to dig in her purse very much.

"Yeah, I got it. Thanks guys," Isabelle said as Robert and Kaitlyn walked away. They were so wrapped up in each other, Isabelle was surpsrised either of them didn't walk into a tree.

Isabelle walked in, turned on the lights, and set her stuff down. She lived with her mother only, but it was like living alone; her mother was never there anyway.

"Ruby!" Isabelle called, waiting for the little Yorkie to pop up. She heard the scrambling of little legs, and her pint-sized dog burst into the room, excited as ever to see her.

"Hey there, little girl! Do you have to use the bathroom?" Isabelle said, picking up the little dog. She went outside and set Ruby down, where she went off into the dark. Isabelle shivered in her uniform and warm-ups. They didn't really do much to help the chilly night air.

After a few minutes, Isabelle called, "Ruby! Come on, you're little, you didn't have to use the bathroom that much."

Silence.

"Ruby? Come on."

After a few more moments, she heard some scuffling of leaves. Relieved, she closed her eyes. "Let's go, Ruby, it's cold."

When Isabelle opened her eyes, she saw Ruby. She also saw a man holding the little dog walking towards her with a gun in his hand.


End file.
